Many Paths Diverge
by Mkgeeeeze
Summary: This FF follows two characters, Darien Bronzefury a dwarf hunter who fights for the alliance, and Raxenmane a Tauren mercenary who's latest mission is to hunt Dwarves particulary Darien. A story about two characters with very different morals. Please R&R.


AN: This is a Fan-Fic is based off of another WoW Fan-Fic I did last year. I hope you like it. I know this chapter is short but I plan to update a lot.

Disclaimer: I do not own WoW or the characters or locations in it but I do own the rights to Darien, and RaxenMane and they may not be used without my express permission.

Many Paths Diverge

Chapter 1

Darien Bronzefury looked out across the vast, snowy mountains of Dun Morough, and into the beautiful expanse of land and mountains where Ironforge, the bustling city of the dwarves, sat. This proud creation of the dwarves had been here for over 5,000 years and had not obtained one scratch or crack due to the wonderful masonry of the dwarves. But although the stones had not changed for 5,000 years, the city definitely had.

Now due to the war, guard applications requirements were now at minimum of skill level of 80, as opposed to the skill level 60-75 that had been imposed earlier. There were more recruitment's for the contested area of the battlegrounds where a fight was always welcome. Although he felt the need for honor and the sense for duty Darien felt sad to know that his beloved city, his homeland was being ravaged by a needless and seemingly endless war.

Just then a gnome came zipping past riding on a mechanical mount favored by them, cutting into his thoughts. That was another change Ironforge had seen. A few hundred years ago, an ancient, barbaric menace had attacked Gnomeregan wiping out half of the race, and driving the surviving gnomes to Ironforge. Through the mountains of Dun Morough, by way of hazardous caverns, which has since opened up to create a chasm, they trekked until they reached the safe haven of Ironforge. Stuck between a rock and a hard place, the reluctant dwarves had no choice but to greet the gnomes with hospitality and welcome them with open arms.

Darien, although he knew it was wrong, resented the gnomes, and although he didn't despise them, he did dislike them. Even though they were the brains behind the infamous Dwarven Tram and many other Ironforge technologies, Darien was happier when all they did was create and sell inventions and stay out of the Dwarves sacred city. They had even been given a whole ward in which to create their inventions. All in all Darien felt as if they had taken the authenticity away from Ironforge and that made him angry. If the Dwarves were still run by the governing bodies of the clans then this wouldn't have happened. Or would it? However proud and stubborn the dwarven clans might have been, they wouldn't want to look heartless or disgraceful to the fellow Alliance as banishment from the Alliance or even a war might have ensued. And even if the gnomes didn't have a trace of authentic dwarven blood in them they were still beings and that would have been cruel for the dwarven leader to turn a blind eye. Still he did not coddle after the gnomes and he was a little biased and stereotypical when it came to this subject.

At this moment Ursius his newest pet that he had acquired in a trip to Winterspring growled and glared at him with the conviction of an empty stomach.

"Right lets get you some food." Darien muttered and he began to walk in the direction of Ironforge.

As he reached the clearing that opened up to the gates Bronzefury noticed some warriors engaging in friendly duels. He witnessed one warrior try to rush a mage only to get stopped in his tracks by a frost nova spell immobilizing him. He chuckled quietly and walked past, careful to keep his distance.

The first entrance were wooden archway doors with a gate that came down in front of the set of doors. This opened out of the way and revealed a huge and opened hallway with an immensely high ceiling. Tapestries hung on the wall showing the clan signs of the old families of the dwarves. At the end of the hallway was a huge and strong statue of Magni Bronzebeard, the king of the dwarves. This statue was revered and exalted by all dwarves loyal to the king. The hall turned off into two directions but ultimately came out of the same place.

Darien turned left and then right coming out into The Commons. This is where bustling; packed dwarven city came to life. Shoppers ran around the city looking for just the right buy to suit their needs. Adventurers were running around going to their ultimate destination. Bread sellers yelled out their price and said how their bread, which ultimately came from the same place, was better than the twenty or so vendors. Commoners fought in petty squabbles in which the better trained, more muscular almost always bested the other. Darien headed toward one of the bread and meat vendors to get food for Ursius. After Ursius was pleased Darien turned right, heading towards the Military Ward, being careful not to fall into the "lava pit", as it had been dubbed, and walked towards the ward. The Military Ward was plain and simple. A fire pit, that served no particular purpose, resided in the middle of the wide-open space. Doors and stairways leading to shops were clustered next to each other. Some stairways jutted out, off the wall while others were "sideways" so you would walk up the stairs and turn into the doorway. Most "buildings", and shops, were fashioned in this way so as to provide the wide opened spaces and airy rooms that the dwarves enjoyed. Darien walked up a staircase and into a room full of armor and weapons. The room was a small and cramped but just large enough to hold three men and some merchandise.

"Hey Darien, you're back, how was your trip?" asked Bromiir Ormsen, an armor merchant.

"Good, good." responded Darien in a bored tone.

"You look pretty battered there, can I have my guys fix you up?"

"No, I just came in to talk to my favorite merchant. Of course that's why I'm here you old fatty." responded Darien in a sarcastic tone, an amused smile on his face.

"Follow me then." Jorum Masen, an assistant at the shop said as he led Bronzefury down some steps.

The basement was no different then the top as far as size was concerned. All that lay in this room was another vendor, an anvil, another assistant, and the rest of Bromiir's merchandise. The vendor here rented the area from Bromiir and sold weapons in the way of staffs and swords, and since Bronzefury had neither, this area of the shop was not important to him. A gnome assistant sat in the chair in the corner.

"Ahh a customer!!!!!!" squealed the gnome in his annoying "Gnome voice" as Bronzefury called them.

"What are you looking for today Mr. Br--- urrrr Sir?" asked the young, obviously new Gnome.

Darien chuckled silently to himself. After all the boy was barely 45, and since coming of age was seen as over 44 he was still considered young especially in the eyes of Darien who was 116 himself although Gnome aging was about ten years behind Dwarven aging. The dwarves laughed at the way humans aged. To him they were like little babies running around. Aside from the three feet or so that they all had on him.

"Sir?"

"Oh sorry, you can just call me Darien."

"Ok sir..."

"Darien."

"Ok Darien what type of merchandise will you be shopping for today?"

"Mail."

"Excuse me sir?"

Mail." Jorub still looked confused.

"I want mail armor." Darien explained in a loud and slow tone such as you would use with a toddler.

"Oh yes of course excuse me sir, uuuur Darien, ummm...." he trailed off bumbling about.

About forty minutes later, nearly twice the normal time, Darien walked out of the shop and headed toward the Hunter trainer seeing as he had leveled six levels to level 62 since his last training. As Darien walked he thought of the war and all the other issues in his life, including Holienia, especially Holienia.


End file.
